De Sims Medieval
by Ser Mors Westford
Summary: Mijn eigen de Sims Middeleeuwen verhalen in het Nederlands en gebaseerd op de game de Sims Middeleeuwen waar de meeste karakters mijn helden zijn. ook leesbaar als losse stukjes. Lichtelijk gebaseerd op de HP en LOTR boeken en de game Spellforce.
1. Intro en Tyfus baby's

Intro  
>Dagmar sloot haar computer af.<br>Ze had het spelen van de Sims Middeleeuwen.  
>Ze keek op naar haar vader.<br>"pa, doen wat je denk dat we zouden zijn als deze was middeleeuwse tijden?'Vroeg ze. Hans dacht even na.  
>"Nou, zou je waarschijnlijk een beetje beter gedragen,<br>omdat je niet kon wegkomen met zoveel toen." antwoordde hij.  
>Echter, zoals de gebeurtenissen van de volgende simulatie laten zien,<br>hoe meer dingen veranderen, hoe meer ze hetzelfde blijven ...

Verhaal : Tyfus baby's  
>Quest: De vrolijke Liefdes dokter<br>Een zeer vreemde patiënt was aangekomen in de kliniek van meesterchirurg Hokan . Ze klaagde van ziekte in de ochtend en hunkeren naar voor koude schapenvlees. Hokan knikte serieus.  
>Het was duidelijk om zijn kennis wat deze voorwaarde was.<br>'Je hebt de tyfus, ben je waarschijnlijk zal sterven. " zei Hokan grimmig, het verzenden van de patiënt weg met een curatieve tonic.  
>Een paar maanden later, de patiënt kwam terug, met een gezwollen buik en veel pijn. Toen ze uiteindelijk de baby ter wereld bracht,<br>formuleerde Hokan een theorie.  
>Tyfus was duidelijk wat de oorzaak van baby's!<br>Hokan voelde zich erg bereikt ten slotte bewijzen dat het niet een ooievaar die verantwoordelijk was. Niet lang daarna, de smid,  
>Darius de meestersmid kwam in zijn kliniek in een staat van wanhoop binnen.<br>"Dokter, heb je om te helpen! Elune, het oog van Jacob heeft tyfus bij zichzelf gecontracteerd!" Riep hij uit, snakkend naar adem.  
>Hokan omhelsde de smid.<br>"Gefeliciteerd! Ik kom er met mijn spullen!"

Elune lag op haar bed kreunen.  
>Ze wist zeker dat ze het zou gekregen van de tovenaar tijdens hun one night stoeipartij negen maanden geleden toen Darius even niet in de stad was en zij zin had in sex. Hopelijk haar dood zou spoedig komen, leveren haar in de arm van de Wachter of de arts zou komen om haar te genezen. Bij voorkeur is de laatste.<br>Gelukkig,  
>Hokan de Meesterchirug al snel kwam met een tas met uitpuilende dingen.<br>"Oke, drink deze tonic en neem van je kleding!" riep Hokan.  
>Elune keek onzeker.<br>"Weet je het zeker?"  
>Hij knikte.<br>"Ja! We moeten opschieten!"  
>Elune voorlopig slikte de tonic en trok haar soutane uit.<br>Hokan fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.  
>"Waar is de baby gaat komen? U lijkt een vreemd groei te voorkomen dat het ..." vroeg Hokan met een bezorgd gezicht.<br>Elune bracht haar hand naar haar gezicht.  
>"Hokan... dat is het verschil tussen mannen en vrouwen, het verschil tussen jongens en meisjes en dat vrouwen negen maanden met een exstra ballast moeten rondlopen al ze onbeschermd sex hebben gehad in hun vruchtbare periode!" legde ze uit, Elune trok haar soutane weer aan.<br>"Dan waar komen baby's vandaan?" vroeg Hokan.  
>Elune haalde diep adem, en begon uit te leggen. "Nou ..."<br>En zo, keerde Hokan terug naar zijn kliniek later, gewapend met nieuwe en interessante kennis.


	2. De priesterlijke monarch

Volgende verhaal ander koninkrijk verhaal 2: De priesterlijke monarch Quest: Koning voor een dag / b

Rohen de illustere, de koning, ging weg voor een korte tijd. In een vlaag van wat sommigen zouden noemen waanzin, had hij benoemd Hokan het oog van Jakob, als zijn gemachtigde, terwijl hij weg was. Hokan was, natuurlijk, een natuurlijke leider, maar zijn methoden waren enigszins onorthodox, met name wanneer de smid er bij was betrokken. Een snelle backhand staking werd toegediend aan een man, vrouw of kind die zijn pad kruiste, ongeacht de sociale status.

Na dat Rohen was vertrokken, Commandant Rohen en meesterspion Hermelien kwam naar de kathedraal om Hokan te begeleiden naar het paleis. Rohen was aangesteld als persoonlijke bescherming Hokan voor zijn gehele termijn als monarch, maar Hermelien was er gewoon als escort.  
>Hokan had gekregen op zijn beste, meest pompeuze kledingstuk.<br>'Hoe zie ik eruit?' vroeg hij aan zijn begeleiders.  
>Rohen had besloten om diplomatiek te zijn.<br>"Je ziet er prachtig, mijn tijdelijke heer. Die tint paars zeker compenseert de belachelijke hoed." Antwoordde hij. Hermelien nam een meer directe route.  
>"Je ziet eruit als een recht heilige prik, Hokan."<br>Hokan keek maar Hermelien gewoon grijnsde uitdagend.  
>Rohen schraapte zijn keel.<br>"Misschien moeten we de slag naar het kasteel wanneer je klaar bent, Hokan, oog van Jakob." Hokan knikte.  
>"Voorsprong op, ."<br>Rohen trok zijn zwaard en schoot Hermelien een waarschuwing kijken als zij deed hetzelfde.  
>"Ik zal me gedragen meneertje, gewoon zo je mooie lichaam niet wordt gegooid in de Put"<br>zei Hermelien lief.  
>"Het is niet mijn lichaam ben ik over bezorgd, is het van jou." spotte Rohen .<br>"Ha! Rohen kan mij in de put gooien elk gewenst moment.  
>Ik voer dat beest iedere dag, zijn naam is Urretje!" lachte Hermelien.<br>"Als je zo veel van het putbeest houd waarom ga je niet trouwen met het?"  
>Beschimpte Hokan haar.<br>"Zelfde reden waarom je niet zou trouwen met de smid, hij is gewoon mijn trofee-vrouw!" "Elune is niet mijn trofee-vrouw!"  
>"We hebben beter naar het kasteel voordat mensen denken dat we al aangesproken door bandieten!" onderbrak Rohen hen.<br>"Of Tovenarses Talia wordt moe van het wachten aan de kazerne voor u."  
>zei Hermelien spottend.<br>"Meesterspion Hermelien, waarom moet je me zo in het harnas te jagen?"  
>Rohen zuchtte, en niet het nemen van de spion van de aas.<br>"Nou ja, voor Hokan is het omdat hij vraagt om het als een maagd in haar huwelijksnacht.  
>Of handelaar Alyah op vele nacht voor die kwestie.<br>Voor iedereen is het omdat het is mijn werk."  
>Uiteindelijk maakten ze het aan het kasteel.<br>Hokan liep rechtstreeks naar de troon en ging zitten. Terwijl hij dat deed, dus het hele koninkrijk leek te beven. Hokan dacht goed na over wat zijn eerste daad als koning zou moeten zijn. Iets om de mensen de angst voor hem, natuurlijk cement, maar wat? "Commander Rohen! Escort me naar het Peteranen klooster!" beval hij het idee gevormd in zijn hoofd. De Peteraanse priester was tekening water uit de put buiten het klooster bij Hokan en Rohen aangekomen. "Hallo daar Hokan het oog van Jacob! Nog steeds het verspreiden van angst?" Hokan niet erkennen de vriendelijke begroeting. "Rohen! Gooi die man in de put!" beval hij. Rohen trok met tegenzin zijn zwaard. "Je hoorde de Jacobaan ..." Hokan wist dat zijn acties zouden twee vliegen in een klap-het zou zijn regel en dun uit de steeds groeiende bevolking Peteraan consolideren. Iedereen wint, behalve de Peteranen natuurlijk, maar die om hen geeft?

Na het bekijken van Urretje genietend van de Peteraan , liet Hokan zich door Rohen terug escorteren hem naar de troonzaal, vervolgens ontslagen hem. Hokan hield een dienaar die in de buurt was vegen. "Dienaar! breng me Rohens lievelingsgerecht !" Beval hij, het gooien van voorzichtigheid aan de wind. Natuurlijk zijn maag aankon koninklijk voedsel voor een dag of twee. Al snel, de knecht plaatste een kom met dikke, dikke stoofpot voor Hokan. "Geniet, Eye of Jacob meneer" Om eerlijk te zijn, Hokan was gewoon blij dat het niet iets belachelijks als een plaat van rauw vlees. Hij begon te eten, het negeren van de protesten van zijn gevoelige maag.  
>Toen hij klaar was, moest hij gesp over en het braaksel direct een back-up, zijn maag ge iste wraak. Niets van de bedienden kon niet schoon, dus Hokan stapte rond de zwartgallige plas en liep naar de slaapkamer van Rohen voor te bereiden op bed.<br>"Is dat een toverstaf in je gewaad of ben je gewoon blij me te zien?" Rohen giechelde, omarmde Talia de Tovenares op zijn bed. "Nou, het is iets magisch ..." antwoordde Talia zich tegen hem aanvlijend. Plotseling was er een schreeuw van verontwaardiging van het kasteel. "WIE IS DEZE VROUW IN MIJN BED?" Rohen zuchtte. "Ik zou beter gaan halen dat ..."  
>Rohen stormde de troon kamer alleen in zijn nachthemd en met een zwaard. "Er is een vreemde vrouw in mijn bed! Stuur haar naar de put!" eiste Hokan en hij stampvoette. Rohen schraapte zijn keel. "Ik kan dat niet doen ... Prinses Arwen hier is de vrouw van onze koning." Hoezo is Rohen gehuwd dan? Wanneer is dit gebeurd? En waar? ' Rohen verschoven ongemakkelijk. "Toen we Effenmont gescout ... en het huwelijk vond plaats in de kathedraal ..." "Breng me naar huis, ik ben niet het delen van mijn bed met een andere vrouw dan mijn eigen!"<br>Rohen was slaperig maar nam Hokan terug naar de Jacoban kathedraal, waar Elune de Meestersmid lag te slapen in Hokans bed. Rohen voorbereid voor een andere uitbarsting, maar tot zijn verbazing, Stapte Hokan zwijgend in het bed aan de ander zijde van Elune en dat zonder een woord te zeggen. Rohen beet op zijn lip. "Niet van plan om iets te zeggen ... niet van plan om iets te zeggen ..." Mompelde hij. "Ik zal! Hypocrisy veel, Hokan? ' Hermelien dook op in het venster. "Waarom ben je hier? ' vroeg Rohen lopend naar de binnenplaats waar Hermelien was. "Alsjeblieft, ze hebben waarschijnlijk Hokans geschreeuw helemaal in Himmelberg gehoord !"

Toen Koning Rohen de illustere uitgeput van een lange reis terugkeerde, was hij verbaasd over de waardering die zijn onderdanen lieten zien. Ze hebben zelfs gooiden hem een welkom terug feest geoganiseerd. En er was taart.  
>"Welkom terug Sire!"<br>"Geef hem nooit meer de leiding!"  
>"Hij voerde onze pastoor aan het putbeest!"<br>"Zijn naam is Urretje, jij smerige Peteraan!"  
>Koning Rohen zuchtte tevreden. Het was goed om thuis te zijn.<p> 


End file.
